mythos_academyfandomcom-20200223-history
Apostle Lords
The Apostle Lord '(使徒主, ''Shito-nushi), also known as the '''True Testament Lord (真遺言主, Shin Yuigon nushi), is a term used for being of the ultimate forms of existence. It is one of those Titles that can be used for any race, including Humans and Imps race. Summary the Apostle Lord Title is feared so much that some individuals with great strength and notoriety at times proclaim themselves as Apostle Lords even if they are not, and without knowing about the requirements that come with it. And because they are feared existences, almost nobody dares to challenge their integrity. According to Mephisto and Michael, the title Apostle Lord always refers to True Testament Lords, meaning that such an existence is approved and acknowledged by the Netherworld's, Heaven's, Yggdrasil's, Mount Olympus' Systems. The only reason the term "True Testament Lord" even exists is for individuals to distinguish between the actual and the self-proclaimed ones. It is extremely difficult to obtain. Even those who have lived for many eons are not guaranteed such status. Orc Disaster was in the process of becoming one but was stopped in the middle of his transformation. Thus, the Apostle Lords watch each other, in the hope of preventing others from evolving above them. Ascension To ascend one must first fulfill the requirements. Following the requirements, one will enter the Harvest Festival and a personal transformation. Once the transformation is complete a new True Testament Lord is born. True Testament Lords may receive an Ultimate Ability and power that equals the God of the Bible. The Awakening of a new True Testament Lord can be sensed from anywhere in the world, meaning everyone will know when a new True Testament Lord is born. Also, direct subordinates of the newly awakened Apostle Lord, meaning those subordinates that have a soul link with it, will receive a gift that makes them stronger and more useful. Requirements To become a True Testament Lord one must first possess a "Testament Seed". The Testament Seed is something along the lines of Abilities and Relics but not really one. Its only purpose is to allow the user to evolve into a Apostle Lord and nothing more. Individuals who have the Seed can sometimes be called a Testament Seed as well. It is unspecified as to what criteria one needs to fulfill to obtain the Seed, but it can be conjectured that one needs to at least be of the Apostle Lord Class and/or level to be able to have it, since, after evolution, the power of the being becomes so great that there's a chance the newly born Apostle Lord becomes incredibly wicked and chaotic. Hence one must already be powerful in order to control it. Other than that, there seems to many other unexplained rules here and there that also allows one to obtain it. One possibility could be that the individual must be capable of ruling others. Or maybe he/she must have an overall evil alignment and have some degree of notoriety. Or maybe he/she needs to already be ruling over beings that are considered to be of evil alignments, such as Monsters. If one has the Seed, then the next task would be to collect a vast sum of power and magic. The amount of power and magic needed for a normal ascension appears to be 10,000, as Mitsuya, Kami, Casper and an alternate Clayman both prove. The power do not have to be directly collected by the one partaking in the ascension, but rather as long as the deaths are conducted by their intention the souls will be collected. Although, if two opposing parties are involved in the same power and magic collection period, the party who has more direct access or contribution to it will receive the power. Meaning, that since Mitsuya was killing the army, he received it. Exception Mitsuya is able to awaken qualified subordinates through his soul corridor, which was established through the special effects of Estarossa Lucifer's "Elements Upcoming" ability. This method, however, requires ten times the number of power Mitsuya himself had to use, namely 100,000. Harvest Festival Exception Continued Evolution Self Proclaimed Apostle Lords & Apostle Lord Class and Level Self-proclaimed Apostle Lords are simply that, self-proclaimed. They have an Magic of an A+ Rank and have close affiliations if not part of the organization of Apostle Lords. Karion, Cloverfield, and Clayman are such examples. Some individuals can even be called a Apostle Lord even if they're not part of the officially recognized organization. A few brief examples would be Mitsuya, Kami and Casper, who, while massacring the rouge knights of the Camelot Kingdom army (Mitsuya and Kami) and Casper almost killing Georg Faustus, were thought to be Apostle Lords even if they weren't one (yet). Such individuals are 'capable' of becoming True Testament Lords but are not ones necessarily. According to Tsubaki a normal Apostle Lord Class and Level being is between 200,000~400,000 Magic, meaning that only beings that are equivalent in power to the heads of the 72 Daemon Clans, Seraphs and even Longinus Possessors are allowed to have the audacity to call themselves Apostle Lords. Since Apostle Lords are generally prideful existences, they do not allow anyone below such strength to call themselves as such as it will ruin the image of Apostle Lords, although, after Mitsuya's, Kami's, Casper's and Lancelot's ascension and the creation of the Ten Star Apostle Lords, such actions were no longer necessary since all of the group, except for Mitsuya, Tsubaki and Casper were beings equal to and beyond the S and SS Rank. As such, individuals brazenly proclaiming themselves as Apostle Lords even if they are not are likely to be crushed by the existing Apostle Lords unless at least two approve of it. Self-proclaimed Apostle Lords have risen and fallen all over history and as such most of the known Mythologies think that a Apostle Lord is not truly a big deal. Indeed, even powerful Knights, Paladins and Exorcists can defeat such Individuals with the use of extremely power Holy, Demon swords, Relics and Longinus. However the True Testament Lords are a completely different beast, rarely seen and legitimately powerful. Known True Testament Lords Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:Rank S Category:Rank SS Category:Rank SSS